Y Ddraig Goch
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Fafnir era el dragón mascota de Gales, y podía asegurar que era una de las criaturas más sorprendentes que había conocido. Entendía por qué su hermano lo apreciaba tanto, ¡pero no podía evitar sentirse frustrado! GalesxInglaterra


****D****isclaimer:** **_El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y Hidekaz Himura_

**Advertencias:**_ Incest_

**Aclaraciones:** _¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Al fin escribo un fic donde sale Fafnir, el dragón! Eso me emociona mucho~ Sólo para aclararlo: el nombre "Fafnir" no es uno que yo haya escogido especialmente, más bien un amigo mío que rolea a Gales en un foro le puso así... y como me dio flojera buscar otro, pues helo aquí xDDD_

_"Fafnir" según tengo entendido, es el hijo del rey enano Hreidmar que posteriormente optó la figura de un dragón para disputar los tesoroso de su padre. Es mencionado en la colección de prosas de Volsunga y en El Cantar de los Nibelúngos, ¡así que es de la mitología nórdica! Para hacérselas más fácil, es el dragón al que mata Siegfried y luego baña su cuerpo en su sangre para hacerse inmortal... ¡en ese sentido, creo que le falló a mi amigo la ubicación del nombre xDDDD! Debió ser de un dragón británico, pero según él no encontró... ¡Veeee~!_

_También tuve que buscar información de los dragones en general, aunque enfocándome en los rojos, ¡fue muy divertido y aprendí mucho! Espero pronto tener imaginación para escribir algo que involucre todas las especies xDDD_

_Y las Doxys... bien, supongo que también lo busqué por mera inercia xDDDD  
><em>

_Gracias y ojala lo disfruten_

_Owari~_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Y Ddraig Goch"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Fafnir era el dragón mascota de Gales

Con unas bellas escamas de color carmesí, hipnotizantes ojos grises y los más blancos dientes que hubiera visto, podía asegurar que era una de las criaturas más magníficas que había conocido. Si bien, desde hacía siglos que los dragones se ocultaban para evitar roces con la humanidad, Fafnir paseaba, dormía, comía y volaba como si no tuviera nada de qué preocuparse, ¡como si fuera normal que un dragón volara junto a los aviones! Podía pensarse incluso que subestimaba la situación… aunque, en gran medida, se debía a que su hermano lo protegía y se mantenía al tanto de sus actividades

Sin embargo, a pesar de que medía naturalmente 20 m., su habilidad para cambiar de tamaño le permitía escabullirse por donde quisiera y cuando quisiera. Por eso, en más de una ocasión, lo había visto asomar la cabeza del bolsillo de la gabardina de Gales durante una junta, saltar sobre las Irlandas sin aplastarlos demasiado, jugar con Ness sin problemas, atrapar el pie de Escocia con su cola y tirarlo antes de que se diera cuenta… ¡incluso un pequeño atún resultaba un banquete para él! Pero esto no disminuía sus capacidades de ataque y defensa: escupir fuego, vapor venenoso; lanzar conjuros para crear pirotecnias, hipnotizar y sugestionar; crear ráfagas de aire que cortaban, golpes de su cola, o la dureza de su piel

A pesar de que tenía una apariencia amigable de pequeño e imponente de tamaño natural, era bastante juguetón, amable, excepcionalmente inteligente, paciente, astuto y sabio, aunque vanidoso, muy territorial, avaricioso, tramposo, cruel y despiadado en situaciones que lo ameritaban… de cierta manera el ojioliva y él se parecían mucho… bueno, sí, el reptil era más accesible, pero cuando estaban juntos podía percibirse esa armonía y complementación que se tenía sólo una vez en la vida con un único ser

Una prueba de ello era que el reptil nada más permitía que el galés montara en su espalda y lo acompañara a volar, ¡incluso que lo dirigiera! Según leyó en algún libro, los dragones eran de las criaturas más orgullosas, sabias y solitarias que existían, siendo prácticamente imposible que reconocieran en los humanos algún valor o respeto… aunque claro, la excepción fue Merlín, ¡y siendo maestro de su hermano por muchísimos años, no era de extrañarse que hubiera domado uno!

…

Desde que podía recordar, Fafnir vivía con el ojioliva. Desconocía su historia, pero alguna vez Scott comentó:

_"-Gracias a mí ese imbécil consiguió aquella lagartija subdesarrollada"_

No entendió. Tampoco preguntó

… sólo sabía que, a juzgar por cómo ambos lucían felices y tranquilos, habían pasado por muchas cosas importantes…

Se sentía… frustrado, siempre había sido así. Es decir, resultaba increíble que el galés prestara más atención a un dragón que a su propio hermanito, que se preocupara más por su seguridad cuando dejaba que otros lo lastimaran, ¡que prestara mayor atención a sus caprichos ni cuando a él lo escuchaba! ¡Y SÍ! Comprendía hasta cierto punto la preferencia pero… ¡HEY! ¡También era alguien importante! Bastaba decir que nació como un país y se desarrolló magníficamente con el tiempo, ¡tanto que ahora era el presentante de UK, donde _casualmente_ su hermano estaba bajo su cargo! ¡Le debía respeto y atención!

Sí, la tenía, pero ese reptil seguía siendo el ser que acaparaba su completa atención, inusuales sonrisas, sus juegos, sus mimos, su cariño… ¡N-NO ES QUE ESTUVIERA CELOSO! ¡NUNCA! Sólo le parecía injusto que Glen permitiera que un dragón tan bipolar (porque lo era, le constaba) le lamiera el rostro mientras que a él ni dejaba que estuviera a menos de un metro de distancia…

Lo único que lo "consolaba" era que se portaba igual con el resto de las Naciones…

…

… ¡¿Pero por qué un reptil era tan especial para él? Era una pregunta tonta, ¡lo sabía! Sin embargo, aun cuando sentía cierto recelo hacia semejante criatura, no podía odiarlo ni mucho menos: era sencillamente interesante, increíble y fuerte… de cierta manera, por medio de esa amistad, lograba vislumbrar los gustos de su hermano…

Por otro lado, parecía sospecho que fuera el único de la familia que mostrara tanto apego a un ser mágico, ¡no es que ellos fueran demasiado diferentes! Pero ese lazo no era tan fuerte, por ejemplo, entre Escocia y Ness, las Irlandas y los duendes, o él y las hadas

Era como si Gales estuviera… agradecido con Fafnir y de ahí se hubiera disparado una relación más estrecha de lo permitido para la naturaleza de ambos, ¡el ojioliva no era alguien que cediera un reconocimiento en alguien y gustara de la compañía! Y mucho menos el dragón, que por su raza se creía infinitamente superior a cualquiera

Si tan sólo pudiera preguntar cómo se habían conocido…

De pronto su hermano, quien estaba a la sombra de un árbol con el pequeño reptil sobre su hombro, lo dejó en el suelo mientras parecía explicarle algo. En segundos avanzó hacia otra sección del patio y entró al edificio donde se realizaba una junta entre sus Jefes, dejándolo solo…

…

¡ESO ERA! ¡Qué obvio! Si no tenía el valor para preguntarle a alguno de sus hermanos, ¡bien podía consultar al mismo dragón! ¿Qué mejor versión que la suya? Además, era mucho más sencillo hablar con él sin los nervios de parecer demasiado interesado, curioso, ¡o peor!: que fuera malinterpretado

Era natural pensar que una criatura "_no hablaba_" como tal, pero era testigo de que cuando quería decir algo, no tenía necesidad de mover el hocico para escuchar su voz dentro de la cabeza, ¡en serio! Sin embargo, no lo hacía con cualquiera: sólo con el galés y contadas ocasiones con él; aparentemente Scott, Bryan y Ryan no estaban enterados de esa cualidad

…

Salió de la cafetería y caminó hasta él, aunque en el proceso notó que se escondía entre los árboles y adoptaba una forma más grande, tal vez de 3 m. de altura. No le sorprendió, ya que a diferencia de muchas criaturas, varios humanos aún creían en su existencia, así que era posible que lo vieran

Ya cerca, lo visualizó acostado en el césped, junto a unos grandes arbustos y más árboles que lo cubrían perfectamente… ¡Waaaa~! Siempre era impresionante verlo… sólo que todavía no entendía cómo soportaba el clima tan húmedo de la casa de Gales si se suponía que los dragones rojos vivían exclusivamente cerca de los volcanes por las altas temperaturas que necesitaban

Él se percató de su presencia. Levantó la cabeza y lo saludó con una leve inclinación que respondió de igual manera. Sonriendo inconscientemente, tomó asiento frente a él manteniendo una distancia prudente… no es que le tuviera miedo o que lo hiciera por prevención, pero una cercanía tan estrecha nada más se la permitía al ojioliva; si ya era otro, se portaba a la defensiva

-Hola, me alegra verte –comenzó con calma y amabilidad - ¿Has estado bien?

Él pareció un tanto divertido, aunque sólo asintió con la cabeza

-¿Mi hermano fue a ver a su Jefe? –hizo el mismo movimiento – Entiendo…

¿Y-Ya sería bueno preguntar? ¿No sería demasiado directo? ¡Demonios! ¡Y pensó que con él podría ser más sencillo! Sin embargo, de pronto sintió su mirada curiosa, sospechosa, divertida, como si supiera del debate interno que tenía

Así inhaló y exhaló, ¡podía hacerlo! Además, seguro que no se lo tomaría a mal…

-¿Sabes? Siempre he visto que te llevas muy bien con él – inició – Y me preguntaba… ¿cómo fue que se conocieron?

No pareció sorprendido, y contrario a un gesto neutral, emitió un sonido gutural que parecía una risa

_-"Pasó hace muchísimos años"_ – habló relajado, con esa voz que inspiraba confianza – _"Fue en aquel tiempo en que Scott y Glen eran los únicos en la isla… en realidad, fue cuando recientemente supo que tenía un hermanito, y como tal, lo molestaba" –_suspiró –_ "Glen ya era todo un caso tratándose de estrategias y defensa, así que no tardó en darse cuenta y tuvo la intención de entrenarlo… ¡pero desde entonces ya tenía ese carácter sádico! Así que para "asegurarse" de que no perdería su tiempo, lo abandonó en una zona que en aquellos tiempos estaba plagada de dragones: si sobrevivía por tres meses, lo cuidaría él mismo"_ – pareció meditar un poco – _"Si no mal recuerdo… creo que Glen aparentaba cuatro o cinco años"_

¿Eh? ¡¿Tan niño? ¡Escocia, imbécil! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría hacerle eso a un país tan pequeño? ¡Y todo para que _"no perdiera su valioso tiempo"_! Bastardo idiota

_-"En esos años yo vivía ahí, aunque era mucho más joven… ¡casi como un niño humano!"_ – pareció divertido _–"Escuché rumores de que un intruso había entrado a nuestras tierras y que algunos dragones, todos de diferentes razas, decidían quién se desharía de él. Al final, todo derivó en una violenta pelea… ¡y yo, por estar cerca viéndolos, resulté herido! Jajajaja la curiosidad no es muy buena cuando somos crías"_

… sí, sabía a lo que se refería

_-"Prácticamente me estrellé, así que cuando recuperé la consciencia, el pequeño humano del que precisamente estaban hablando atendía mis heridas; traté de huir, pero no podía moverme. Él no dijo nada, ni pareció asustarse: sólo siguió poniéndome una pasta de hierbas… y como tampoco podía volar, durante los siguientes días me dejaba comida, agua y revisaba constantemente mis heridas. Así pasaron dos semanas… ¡y él seguía sin decir nada! Incluso cuando fue el momento de despedirnos, nada más me acarició ligeramente el hocico"_

… vaya, así que desde entonces era tan poco comunicativo y calmado…

_-"¡Pero era un dragón! Y como tal, no podía deberle ningún favor a nadie, ¡menos a un humano! Así que me quedé con él en lo que pasaba el tiempo, ¡además, me cayó bien! Nunca hablábamos, aunque sí comíamos juntos, explorábamos y entrenábamos"_ –sonrió –_ "Para cuando Scott regresó, nos llevábamos de maravilla y decidí ir con él hasta devolverle el favor"_

Mmmmm así que Fafnir era el agradecido… ¿Entonces por qué parecía lo contrario? No tenía sentido, sobre todo porque Gales no era de los que se interesaran por el agradecimiento ajeno

-Han pasado por muchas cosas –dijo sin pensar – Si todavía estás aquí, significa que no has pagado tu deuda…

_-"Te equivocas~"_ –rió – _"Jajajajaja ¡ya lo hice! ¡No por nada soy un grandioso dragón!"_

-¿En serio? – soltó un tanto sorprendido – No puedo imaginar una situación donde mi hermano necesite apoyarse en alguien…

_-"Hay tantas cosas que no sabes de él, ¡pero no te culpo! Tiene un carácter tan discreto que no sabes qué puede estar pensando, ¡yo todavía tengo problemas para saberlo!"_

-Si tú tiene complicaciones, el resto estamos perdidos

_-"Probablemente, aunque no deberías preocuparte, ¡si algo sí sé, es que Glen te aclararía muchas cosas si le preguntaras!"_

-¿Bromeas? Si con sólo mirarme se fastidia

-_"¿Por qué lo dices?"_

-Es que… bueno, siempre es directo y monosilábico cuando está conmigo, como si buscara las frases más cortas para terminar la conversación y marcharse – sonrió un tanto agrio - ¡L-Lo hace con todo el mundo! Así que no debería tomármelo personal, pero…

De repente, notó la mirada del dragón: divertida, un tanto incrédula, ¡burlona! Como si supiera algo que él no y sintiera superioridad por ello. En segundos, esa risa tan inusual llenó el ambiente, ¡justo como cuando escuchas el chiste más gracioso del Universo!

Sonrojó y frunció el ceño, ¡sólo eso le faltaba!

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó con cierta brusquedad

_-"¡Nada, nada!"_ – no pareció ofendido… o quizá no le había tomado importancia; rió un poco más antes de calmarse –_ "¡Bien! Estoy mejor"_

-Me alegro – dijo sarcástico- ¡¿Ahora puedes explicarme qué te hizo reír tanto?

_-"¡Es que hablas como si Glen te tratara exactamente igual que a todos!"_

-¿Y no es así?

_-"¡Por supuesto que no!"_

Sintió un brusco revuelco en el estómago, ¿qué insinuaba?

-No entiendo nada

_-"No es sorprendente, pero puedes creerme~" –_ parecía bastante divertido con la situación –_ "Basta con decirte que le devolví el favor con algo que te involucraba"_

-¡¿Qué? ¡N-No recuerdo nada! ¡¿Y en que podría involucrarme si hasta buscó tu ayuda? Es imposible, ¡nunca se ha preocupado por mí! –sabía que iba a soltar una impertinencia, pero no pudo detenerse -¡Te pone más atención a ti que a mí! ¡Ha sido así desde que puedo recordar!

…

…

_-"Un momento…" –_ ahora se veía… serio, y muy sorprendido _–"¿En verdad crees lo que estás diciendo?"_

-¡Claro que sí! – desvió la mirada – Si no, no lo diría…

_-"¿En serio no sabes nada? ¿Nada de nada?"_

-¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera un idiota! – estaba rojo de vergüenza - ¿Qué se supone que debería saber? ¡Todo está claro! Mi hermano siempre ha pasado a mi lado como si no existiera, ¡le pone más atención a un dragón que a mí! ¡¿Acaso estar celoso de ti no es prueba suficiente de que no se "nada"?

…

… un momento, ¿no que "No estaba celoso"?

…

…

_-"Bien, supongo que tendré que decirte algunas cosillas"_ – comentó con tranquilidad – _"¡Le prometí nunca volver a mencionar el asunto! Pero le haré un bien mayor si rompo nuestro acuerdo~"_

Para este punto… quizá era su imaginación o algo así, ya que tuvo la impresión de que Fafnir tomaría el papel de "Cupido" entre ellos… ¡P-P-PERO NO HABÍA NECESIDAD! ¡N-No era como si estuviera interesado en su hermano de alguna extraña forma, ni tampoco que le emocionara averiguar algo que lo ubicara como lo más querido para él! ¡Mucho menos un posible desenlace donde se unirían más!

…

De golpe las molestias, las dudas, las negaciones, los celos y la renuente necesidad de ser notado por el ojioliva, fueron acomodadas en su mente como piezas de un puzzle sencillo, tanto que en la caja decía _"De 4 años en adelante"_ (?)

_-"Fue en el tiempo en que recientemente habíamos sabido de tu existencia. Glen ya había hablado contigo, y aunque me lo ocultara, sabía que estaba muy feliz por conocerte, ¡Tenía la misma cara seria, pero había algo que lo iluminaba por completo!" –_ sin desearlo el inglés se sonrojó de golpe –_ "Sin embargo, Scott quiso hacerte una broma como "Bienvenida", y dejó en tus tierras una Doxy para asustarte"_ –suspiró _–"Pasó lo inevitable: te mordió y su veneno hizo efecto inmediatamente. Glen te encontró cuando el efecto ya había avanzado muchísimo y trató de hacer un antídoto, pero en ese entonces no tenía demasiada experiencia preparando pociones, ¡y ahí fue donde yo entré!"_

-¿Cómo? – realmente no tenía memoria de aquello, sin embargo, se alegró mucho de saber que el ojioliva se preocupó por él, ¡además de que luchó por salvarlo!

_-"Un ingrediente necesario para el nivel de intoxicación que tenías era la sangre de un humano envenenada por el vapor ácido de un dragón, pero en el estado en que los glóbulos rojos ya sufrían casi de una destrucción total"_

-¿M-Mataste a alguien para ayudarme?

_-"No precisamente… verás, el humano tenía que ser de tu mismo tipo de sangre, es decir, un hermano… en pocas palabras…"_

… no…

… No, no, no, ¡un momento! ¡¿Acaso Gales…?

…

¿P-Por él…? ¡Pero fue peligroso! ¡Pudo…!

_-"Yo puse la misma cara que tú"_ – dijo en un suspiro – _"Glen todavía no tenía demasida fuerza como para soportar algo así, aunque si no lo hacía seguro que tú… ¡era una situación demasiado arriesgada y el tiempo se acababa! Sin embargo, no le importó, y como me negué a hacerlo… me atacó"_

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿HIZO ESO? ¡PERO SI TÚ ERAS…!

_-"¡Sí! ¡Yo era su amigo! ¡SU ÚNICO AMIGO! Y de todos modos lo hizo"_ –rió un poco _–"Jejejeje yo estaba... sorprendido, en shock, no sabía qué pensar… pero por mi especie, cuando nos atacan respondemos por mero instinto, ¡en menos de lo que creí, él aspiró mi vapor! Como pudo hizo la mezcla, te la dio, luego colapso, ¿y yo qué hacía?" –_ soltó un bufido –_ "¡Para no hacértela más larga! Luego de varios días, ambos se recuperaron y Glen aprovechó que todavía no despertabas para irte a dejar a tus tierras… ¡así fue como le devolví el favor!"_ – dijo orgulloso…

No podía creerlo, ¡sencillamente no podía! ¡¿De verdad su hermano hizo todo eso por él? ¡¿Incluso atacó a la criatura más increíble sólo para ayudarlo?

-¿Entonces por qué…?

_-"Me quedé con él porque supimos, después de ese pequeño incidente y de muchas cosas más, que sólo encontraríamos un apoyo incondicional en el otro~"_

…

…

_-"¡Por eso no debes estar celoso de mí!"_ – dijo con calma- _"¿Qué más pruebas quieres de que nunca serás como el resto? ¡Si vuelves a dudar, sólo bastará que recuerdes que estuvo dispuesto a matarme por ti! ¡A morir por ti! ¡Si te atreves a preguntar algo así de nuevo, te comeré!" –_ en un segundo le miró con cierta amenaza y recelo –_ "… podría decirse que soy yo el que está celoso de ti"_

…

…

Su rostro se iluminó por completo, ¡tanto tiempo sintiéndose inferior a él, preguntándose por qué su hermano lo prefería, y resultaba que desde niños lo consideró lo más importante! Tanto que hasta Fafnir estaba celoso…

Se sintió… ¡tan feliz, tan aliviado, tan estúpidamente motivado que hasta podría ir a abrazar a Gales y confesarle que estaba enam…!

-Arthur, Fafnir, ¿qué están haciendo?

¡!

Su corazón se detuvo al mismo tiempo en que se convertía en una estatua de hielo, literalmente… ¡S-Se le iba el aire, joder!

_-"Sólo charlando"_ – respondió alegre –_"¡Me hizo compañía en lo que llegabas!"_

-Me doy cuenta – lo sintió a sus espaldas – Buenas tardes, Arthur

-¡B-Buenas tardes! – por más nervioso que estuviera, no podía quitar la boba sonrisa de la boca – C-Como vi que Fafnir estaba solo, creí que no sería mala idea pasar un rato con él… ¡Yo…!

-Está bien – interrumpió con calma y con su usual inexpresión– No tienes que darme explicaciones – pasó a su lado para llegar hasta el reptil – Es hora de irnos

_-"¡Sí!"_ – cubierto por una barrera de fuego y luego disipado, optó un tamaño de aproximadamente 50 cm. Voló hasta su hombro – _"¡Tengo hambre!"_

-Lo sé- dio media vuelta para quedar otra vez frente al inglés – Con permiso

-Adelante

Comenzó a alejarse pero… ¡pero…!

-¡Glen! – por su llamado hizo que se detuviera; con rapidez lo alcanzó – M-Me preguntaba si… si mañana tendrías la noche libre…

Él le miró confundido

-¿Necesitabas algo?

-No precisamente… -sostuvo su mirada, pero sintió como sus mejillas se iban colorando – Es que… ¡hace mucho que no hablamos! Es decir, cosas que no sean del trabajo y creí que tal vez podríamos… cenar juntos… - al instante se arrepintió - ¡P-Pero si no quieres, está bien! ¡S-S-Seguro que tienes planes! ¡No me hagas caso! –cruzó los brazos y sonrió con fingida "_victoria"_ – Jajajaja ¡N-No te emociones! ¡Como representante de UK, debo ser atento con los que lo integran! ¡Esto sólo fue una mera cortesía que me vi obligado a hacer! ¿N-No crees que soy amable? ¡J-Jajajaja! – rió nervioso

¡ARGH! ¡QUERÍA MORIR! ¡Fue tanto el delirio que le causaron las revelaciones de Fafnir que terminó colapsando! ¡S-Sí, eso debía ser! Jojojojojo

-De acuerdo

…

…

-¿En serio?

-Sí –sonrió con ligereza - ¿Te parece que llegue a tu casa a las 18:00?

-Claro

-Hasta entonces – continuó su camino, pero el reptil aprovechó para mirarlo y guiñarle un ojo en señal de complicidad

Sonrojó con brusquedad, ¡ahora resultaba que un dragón con cierta bipolaridad lo estaba ayudado a acercarse a su hermano! Tenía que ser una broma…

Pero… si no hubiera sido por él, jamás hubiera caído en cuenta de varias cosas: Gales se preocupaba por él; jamás lo había visto como al resto; ¡lo consideraba alguien importante! Tanto que hasta provocaba los celos de Fafnir… ¡y pensar que por mucho tiempo se sintió inferior!

Sonrió y caminó de regreso al edificio, ¡pediría permiso para salir temprano! Tenía que ir al supermercado y comprar lo que necesitaría, ¡también revisar recetarios! ¡Iba a hacer que Glen quedara sorprendido!

En la lista de los ingredientes incluyó un atún gigante, ¡tenía que agradecerle de alguna manera al dragón lo que le contó!

Él era Inglaterra y nunca debía favores jojojojo


End file.
